In My Memories
by The Littlest Demon
Summary: Edward and Roy were best friends, they promised they would marry when they would grow older, but a tragic accident one day stops they're plans... forever. Sad. Character Death.  Each chapter is a different period of their life/ relationship.
1. As A Toddler

AN: hello FanFiction! So, I was on Facebook and I found this quote and it reminded me of my favourite FMA paring! (Roy/Ed) anyway, I also did a comic on it but... I looked terrible. So, I'm just going to start the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA if I did, do you really think Ed would be with Winry?

Warnings: yaoi ( get the fuck over it! You people can't except that we like it and have a different view!)

character death, OOC-ness

Parings: Roy/Ed

~ AS A TODDLER...

You handed me my teddy when it fell in the sand

~ A small blond boy holding a large teddy bear was running through the playground trying to catch up with his friends. They were all laughing and jumping and he wanted to join in too.

" H-hey! Wait for me! " He called trying to get their attention. Not succeeding, he ran faster, tripping on a rock and throwing the large teddy bear he was holding. It landed in the sand box near him and he landed on the grass. He could feel the hot tears come up and the searing pain in his knee from scrapping it

" do you need help? " He looked up to see a boy with black hair and dark eyes looking down at him with concern

" Y- yeah... " He cursed himself for looking like a baby and checked his knee, it wasn't as bad as it felt. A few minor scrapes.

" Here. " The boy looked up to see the other boy holding him teddy bear

" Thanks.. " He mumbled.

" Heh, your pretty cool, what's your name? " he looked up in surprise, no one liked him, he was known as the fag.

" umm... Edward... Edward Elric. " Ed replied and the black haired boy smiled

" I'm Roy, let's be friends! " Roy smiled and held out a hand to Ed.

Yeah... they would... ~

~ end ~

AN: Okay, I know this was short, but it's coming in parts, because my mom in homophobic and she is right behid me. I'VE GOT TO GO! But read and review, tell me if I missed something

also: Roy and Ed are like that because they're TODLERS! What did you expect, when you're young like them you think the whole world is your freind.


	2. At Five

AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of In My Memories! Any way, a thing that came to my attention is that Ed ( as a toddler ) already knows his sexually preference. Well, one day all the guy's were saying who the wanted to marry and Ed said a guy. At the time he did not understand what that meant so he said it. Now, the parents are the ones who understood and called him that, NOT THE KIDS!

Okay, also, my next chapter won't be until Tuesday at the latest, but I can do these in a sitting and school is out!

This is also AN, meaning that: Ed has his arm and leg, Al has his body, Trisha is still alive, and Ed's Dad didn't leave, but ignores Ed based on his sexual preference. That's all

oh, and there is no alchemy.

Disclaimer: Is my fursona a cow with glasses? NO. I don't own.

WARNINGS: Yaoi ( get the fuck over it. ), OOC-ness, fluffy-ness, (eventual ) character death.

Parings:Developing Roy/ Ed

~AT FIVE

_you raced me down the playground slide_

~ A boy with golden hail that ended just under his ear was laughing with another boy who had short jet black messy hair. Each had known each other since they were toddlers and by first glance it was easy to tell that they would stay the best of friends. No one would have guessed the true feelings of one of the boys.

" Hey Ed. " The Black haired boy turned and addressed the Blonde one now named Ed.

" Hm? " Ed asked.

" You wanna race down the slide? " He smirked

" You're on! " Ed called and began sprinting to the playground, The black haired boy – Roy – on his heels. Both boys were giggling as they climbed the play structure and grasping onto the edge of the slide. It was a firetruck red with four slides connected to it, I went up and down three times and children would always pretend they were flying or race on it as these two boys were doing.

"I win! " Ed called, jumping around and laughing at the bottom beside Roy.

" No way! I win! " Roy yelled and the boys began to spar on the ground, laughing.~

~End~

AN: Well that was fun to write and I got this done earlier than I expected! Also! Golf carts are evil, I recently fell off one, now I bruised my hip sprained my left arm and my knee has a huge cut and is infected... I think... O_O

Tell me if I missed anything with grammar so I can fix it!

REVEIWS/ FAVORTIES/ ALERTS ARE APPRECIATED!

FLAMERS ARE GIVEN TO ROY!


	3. At Ten

A/N: OKAY! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but a lot of stuff happened. You see. I got a new cousin and we've been going down to see her every two days. My grandma has been diagnosed with Alzheimer so we've been helping her with that. I also had a really bad accident and messed up my hand so I couldn't type/ write. After all that chaos, things have finally calmed down and I could get back to work. I actually had no idea what to write in this chapter, I kept re-writing it over and over again. But here it is. The new chapter of In my Memories.

Disclamier: I don't own, if so, it would be much different.

Warnings: Yaoi, fluffy-ness, eventual character death, OOC-ness, AU-ness.

Paring: Roy/ Ed (kay, you know *pulls out hose * BRING IT ON FLAMERS!

~ AT TEN

_you held my hand when we crossed the street._

~ "ED! Get up! Your friend is here to walk you to school!" Ed's mother yelled up the stairs hearing a muffled reply back. The school year had just begun and after a prank one of the twelfth graders ended up destroying to old school, forcing all the students from kindergarden to sixth grade to go to the public school, Sacred Spirit (AN: That's a catholic school, I really couldn't help this since Ed, Roy and Al are atheists. Ed's mom is catholic though. )

" Heh, I guess those short legs make you slower." Roy smirked as Ed's face turned bright red and he glared at him. Storming out of the house.

"YOU'RE A JERK! " Ed yelled once outside the house and Roy began to laugh.

"Awww! Come on Ed- " Roy spoke still laughing. "-Anyways, we just have to cross the street and we're there." Roy smiled and grasped Ed's hand and Ed cheeks became red.

"Y-yeah. " Ed mumbled as They headed off to school.~

~End~

AN: Okay, this is the worst chapter I've done so far, but at least I did one. I'm getting a lot of positive feed back, but others who are sad about how it's going to turn out. So if someone wants to write a happy ending, of has an idea for one, please PM me and we can try writing it as a oneshot and I'll publish it as a oneshot once this is over. Oh, and that cut I was talking about. It was infected, and hydrogen Peroxide make me break out in hives and I didn't sprain my wrist, just messed it up bad. I have also started watching Deathnote and I'm already on episode 31 in two days.

Tell me if I missed anything!

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and such!

I can fend off you flamers, I have a hose!

As well as you Trolls, keep on trolling somewhere else!


	4. At Twelve

AN: Hello again, Hope this is a faster update for you all! Any way, it's getting harder for me to update again because my brother is addicted to WoW, I'm actually not kidding, he's playing it right now as I type this. Any ways. We've finally gotten into the RoyEd! (people who actually read my terrible writing: YAH! ) (Trolls: BOO! YOU SUCK ROY AND ED ARE NOT G-) could you shut up for once! In my mind, they are.

Disclaimer: I'm unemployed living in Canada... not a successful manga writer

Warnings: Character death, fluffy-ness, Au-ness, yaoi, etc.

~ AT TWELVE

_you promised to marry me when we got older_

It was the middle of summer. The heat waves had been painfully hot making everyone retreat to pools or go to the local ice cream shop. It wasn't like they just sold ice cream, it was actually a restraunt that during the summer, had an ice cream stand and that is were our to protagonists are today.

"I can't believe you actually like that flavor." Roy mumbled as he stared at Ed's ice cream.

"What? Mint chocolate is a good flavor*!" Ed augured.

"Yes, in shrimp land maybe." Roy mumbled smirking and blushing as Ed looked up his golden eyes connected with his.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN- h-hey, Roy, are you okay" Ed looked at Roy concerned and placed his for head to Roy's. "Oh man, you're really hot." (AN: Not in the way you yaoi people are thinking!)

"E-Ed? Roy looked up slightly nervous.

"uhh... yeah Roy?" Ed looked over.

"I like you " Roy stated head down as Ed's face turned completely red.

"W-what do you mean... you m-mean, as a friend?" Ed looked over at him.

"N-no, and I want to marry you when I grow up!" Roy called wrapping Ed in a tight blushed and closed his eyes smiling.

'Thank you Roy'

"But..." Roy let go of Ed and looked down sadly

"my family... we're moving." Roy almost looked like he was about to cry.

"W- WHERE!" Ed gasped.

"To Xing. My dad got transferred there." Roy answered

"Well then. When you get back.-" Ed smiled "- I'll say yes"

"Wah?" Roy gaped and ed gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Promise?" Ed looked at Roy hopefully.

"Promise." They smiled at the agreement.

_The next day, he left. I don't know how long I cried for. But I hope we will never be separated againI'll wait for him...~_

~End~

AN: Okay, I'm going to be shot dead soon thanks to you guys who don't even want me to kill him... whats left? OH YEAH! I believe there is a conspiracy against Ed and I with people calling us short when we aren't! I also believe my writing is getting worse. XP


End file.
